Land of Fire
by marrsbarz
Summary: This is a Sasuke and Sakura fairy tale story and only stars them. Sasuke and Sakura are kidnapped by Orochimaru for the power of royalty and must escape from the evil clutches. Sasuke/Sakura, Complete. And i did not write no author notes in this one. Plea
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time there lived two kingdoms. The castle to the north and the castle to the south. 

Both in war until the deal of which both the first born royals are made into marriage. The kingdom to the north or of the cherry trees is ruled by the Haruno clan.

King Jirayya and Queen Tsunada with there daughter Sakura. The Kingdom to the South or of the Fire is ruled by the Uchiha clan. King Fugiko and Queen Mikito with there son Sasuke. They had two sons but one went off to war and died from a fault wound to the skull.

So that left Sasuke to Marry Sakura at the age of 18. There is also an evil King in the land in the west knows as the land of Sound. His name is King Orochimaru and he is feared by all. He has a grudge towards the two Kingdoms and Wants to rule both but one couple stands in the way.

As the sun began to rise on the Uchiha castle, the stomping of horses could be heard from with in out the door. A guard bellowed out "The King and Queen of the North have arrived."

With that the front door was opened and foot steps could be heard. The king and queen of both castles Stood in the front of the fleet of stairs shaking hands.

"Welcome to my happy little castle king Jirayya" said King Fugiko "My son is so anxious to meet your lovely daughter. I think we should have them marry on the first of May to save the time.

"My daughter should be here soon and in where is your son." King Jirayya asked. "Up the stairs, he refuses to marry someone he has yet to meet and is being as cold as usual."

Queen Mikito said with annoyance. At that two people came to the top of the fleet of stairs. One a maiden with short lovely flowing pink hair and a man tall and built with spiky navy hair.

The kings and Queens looked up in awe as the two walked in such grace with each other. No one could see the smiles that where plastered on there two faces as they looked at each other.

The sun was now setting on the Uchiha castle as the two Teens set in the princes room. There sat the people from the stairs. The girl with the pink hair who turned out to be the princess of the Haruno clan, Sakura. The boy with the navy spiky hair turned out to be the prince of the Uchiha clan, Sasuke. They sat on the edge of the window seal watching the sunset together.

"It is so lovely isn't it" Sakura said with a smile. "Yes it is" Sasuke replied. They stared at each other for awhile until they decided to close the gap in between them. As they pulled away a blush was on Sakuras face. A smirk came upon Sasukes face as he saw the blush.

They turned towards the window as they saw that the sun was gone. "I am sorry I should have controlled my self." Sakura said looking down in shame. "Did I pull away or Say anything to object?" Sasuke said. "No but..."Sakura began but was yet again pulled into another kiss by the young Uchiha.

"Then it is fine." He stated. They stared into each others eyes. Emerald green and coal black eyes crashed from Sakura to Sasuke until a crash was heard. Sasukes eyes changed from a coal black to a blood red as he stood in front of Sakura protectively. "Orochimaru" Sakura whispered.

Orochimaru smiled and started to pull something out of his pouch on his right thigh. Sasuke reached for his katana on his right hip. Orochimaru pulled out the object with one swift movement and started to do some hand signs.

Sasuke reacted fast by pushing Sakura out of the way and jumping out the window behind her. Sakura had no clue what happened, all she knew was that she was free falling off a 20 story building with no gear on her. She shut her eyes tight awaiting the impact when she felt tight arms wrap around her.

She looked up to see Sasuke holding on to one of the flag poles. Orochimaru noticed the missing figures as he looked up. His smile faded and he jumped up the window after them. Sakura and Sasuke had landed on the ground and where now running towards a tree. Sasuke noticed Orochimaru was chasing after them and jumped backwards into a back flip.

Sakura kept running until she was to the tree. She kept still and watched as Sasuke and Orochimaru fought. She was so interested in the fight she did not noticed when a figure came up behind her.

She felt a sharp pain in the back of the neck and then everything went dark. Orochimaru kept on fighting with Sasuke until he noticed a figure standing up on the hill of the grassy plain. "Ssssssssasuke it looks like he lost another love one." Orochimaru hissed out from his smirk.

Sasuke turned around to see a man holding Sakura in his arms. Sasuke was furious at the small, skinny man with glasses. Orochimaru took advantage of this opportunity and snuck up behind Sasuke.


	2. Chapter 2

He hit a presser point and Caught Sasuke as he had hit the ground. Sasuke did not know what happened, all he knew was that he saw Sakura in the arms of that man and then everything went dark. 

Sasuke woke to a sudden jolt as he noticed the sudden sound of little rustling feet. Rats thought. He sat up to notice that he was lying on hard cold floor of a cage like cell. He looked around until he noticed an object in the far distance. He looked harder until he saw pink.

'Pink? Why would anything be in here being pink? Then he realized his mistake. He jumped up and ran over to the lying on the ground. He picked up the Sakura and stared at her face.

Her face was pale and her body was cold but he found a pulse. He took off his shirt and laid it under her head. He took out a water bottle from his pouch and tore a piece of clothe from his jacket.

He wet the clothe and put it on Sakuras head. 'This is going to be one long night.' Sakura woke up to feel something cold on her forehead. She reached up to feel a hand grab her wrist and cover her mouth. She looked up to see a man with glasses and spiky gray hair.

A smile appeared on his lips as he did some hand signs and then picked up Sakura. He walked out of the room and headed to a door. Sakura was confused of why she couldn't move and of where he was taking her. 'Where is this creep taking me and where is Sasuke?'

The man opened the door and threw her on the ground. Sakura just realized she could now move. She sat up only to meet a smiling Orochimaru. "Hello my little cherry blossom" Orochimaru said with a smirk as he noticed Sakura cringed at the sound of his voice. Sakura was frightened at how close he was to her face. She jumped backwards and started to run for the door.

She felt to strong arms around her waist and she turned around to see that man again. "Kabuto, don't hurt her to bad." Orochimaru said as he walked closer. "Where is Sasuke? What did you do to him?"Sakura yelled on the top of her voice.

"Kabuto I will take her from here, you go get are other guest." Orochimaru said with a wicked smirk as Kabuto gave Sakuras again paralyzed body to Orochimaru. "Now Sakura don't fight too much." Orochimaru said as he punched her in the stomach and stabbed her in the arm.

Kabuto came back in with Sasuke hands tied behind his back. Sasuke looked up only to meet a bloody beaten Sakura on the floor. Orochimaru was standing over her with fresh blood on his shirt.

"Sasuke I see you have joined us. Can you do me a favor and tell Sakura to give up the kingdom already. She is so stubborn"Orochimaru said with happy/annoyance in his voice. He smirked as he kicked Sakura in the side to wake her up.

Sakura woke up with a start; she looked around only to see Sasuke looking down at her with guilt and sadness in his eyes. Sakura looked away and leapt from where she lay and hugged Sasuke tight.

Sasuke was surprised by her movements but tried to hug back. Orochimaru starred at the scene that unfolded in front of him. He took advantage of this opportunity and grabbed Sakura ruff by the shoulders. He took her by the arms and pulled her in a ruff kiss.

Sakura felt the cold lips and tried to pull away but found yet again she was paralyzed. '_Damn how can they fucking paralyze me so much_' She felt her lips being released and her head roll over to the side facing Sasuke. A silent tear rolled down Sakuras bloody face. She looked into Sasukes red crimson eyes. They were full of hatred and guilt. S

Sasuke flicked his wrist and cut the ropes binding him. He swigged his katana towards Orochimaru with out thinking first. Orochimaru just smirked ad he threw Sakura in the way of the blade and jumped back.

Sakura still paralyzed was thrown into the air and fell to meet Sasukes sharp blade on her shoulder to the middle of her back. Sasuke opened his eyes and looked to see what damage he had caused when he noticed Orochimaru a few yards away with a smirk on his face and Sakura on the ground, blood underneath her.

Sasuke suddenly realized what he had done and ran towards Sakura. He held her in his arms and looked into her pale, cold face. "Sasuke-kun, I am so glad you are ok" Sakura managed to say as she coughed up blood.

"Sakura, don't die on me just yet. We can make it don't worry ok." Sasuke said taking a piece of clothe and placing it under her head. He lied her down on the floor; he picked up his Katana and turned to face Orochimaru. While Sasuke was taking care of Sakura he snuck up behind Sasuke and was about to kill him when Sasuke turned around and stabbed him threw the stomach and out his back.


	3. Chapter 3

"Never touch that which is mine." Sasuke screamed as he pushed the sword deeper and screamed "Chidori" Orochimaru fell over lifeless.

Sasuke pulled his Katana out of Orochimaru and put it away. He ran over to Sakura and picked her up bridal style. "Don't worry Sakura we are going home." Sasuke said as he took off for the Uchiha castle.

Sasuke reached the castle in no time and ran straight for the hospital branch of the castle. "Doctor we have an emergency." Sasuke yelled as he put Sakura down on a stretcher as the nurses brought one in.

Hours had passed and Sakura had yet to wake up. Sasuke paced back and forth in the room as he waited for news.

Suddenly the doctor walked in and gave him a nod saying he could go in the room.

Sasuke walked quietly into the room and sat down in the chair next to Sakuras bed. He started to fiddle with something in his pocket and grabbed a hold of Sakuras hand.

Sakura started to stir until she opened her eyes. "S...Sasuke" Sakura whispered. "Shush its ok I am here" Sasuke whispered. Sakura felt a tear roll down her cheek as she felt a hand wipe it away.

"I wanted to give this to you. But I had to wait for you to wake up first." Sasuke sated as he pulled out two boxes out of his pants.

"Ok the first present is something unique and special and the second id a surprise." Sasuke started as he handed her the first box.

Sakura opened the first box to see a silver necklace with the Uchiha symbol on it. "Sasuke..." Sakura starred in awe as she put on the necklace.

Sasuke got down on one knee and handed her the second box. "Sakura..." Sasuke started "Will you marry me" Sasuke said opening the box to show a beautiful ring.

Sakura was speechless. All she could do was put on the ring and shout out "YES!!!!"

Sasukes face lit up and he hugged her tight. "I love you Sakura" Sasuke whispered to her. "I love you too, Sasuke" Sakura replied hugging him tight. They broke away to kiss a kiss so passionate it made the heavens sing.


End file.
